nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Stompy's Food Craving/Transcript
Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures Season 1, Episode 8 "Stompy's Food Craving" episode begins with Rintoo and Hoho packing food for a picnic that is happening at the picnic. Stompy is helping as well. Rintoo: This picnic is gonna be awesome. Stompy: You said it. I can hardly wait. In fact, I'll pretty mich end up getting hungry by the time we get there. Rintoo and Hoho: laugh Hoho: Let's hope your tummy dosen't get you into trouble before the picnic. Rintoo: Speaking of picnics, let's get going. The others are waiting for us. Hoho and Stompy set off on their picnic. On the way, they heard a sudden rumble. Rintoo: What was that? Stompy: That was my tummy. I'm starting to get hungry already. Hoho: Me too, but it isn't time for the picnic yet. So come on. scene cuts to the park, where Rintoo and Hoho are setting up the picnic stuff. stomach growls again. Stompy: When is the picnic gonna start? My tummy can't wait anymore. Rintoo: When everyone gets here, and when they feel like they wanna have lunch. But not until then, okay? Stompy: I guess. walks away from the picnic blanket and heads over to the pond to look at some flowers. Oh, that one looks nice. So does that one. And that one. Hoho: Hey, Stompy, can you help me with these plates? Stompy: Okay. walks over to the picnic balnket to help Hoho with the plates. By the time he got there, he spots the sandwiches which are in there, which makes him hungrier and hungrier. Stompy: Mmm, those sandwiches look good. Hoho: Uh, uh, uh, Stompy. Those sandwiches are for the picnic. Stompy: Oh, yeah, right. The sandwiches are for the picnic. And the picnic is not until later. Hoho: That's right. Try not to think about the picnic until it's time for lunch, okay? Stompy: Okay. Hey, where did Rintoo go? Hoho: He went over to the Monkey King's castle to get the dessert. Stompy: I wonder what it is. Hoho: I don't know. He said it was a surprise. Stompy: Well whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it's gonna taste great. Now let's hurry. All this talk about dessert is making me hungrier and hungrier. Hoho: I'm getting so hungry that even my tummy can't wait anymore. their stomachs start growling. Stompy: I tell you, I'm still hungry, and I still can't wait for the picnic. Hoho: Me neither. You know, I think you're justing having an reaction to the picnic. Stompy: No I don't stomach growls again Okay, maybe I have a little bit of an reaction to the food. glances at him Okay, a big reaction. But it's not something I can't handle. So by the time the picnic starts, I'll be cured and I will forget about it. Hoho: Let's hope so, because if you don't, there'll be no food and everyone will end up hungry. Ye Ye told me about this snack craving that people get when they're really hungry. They start going crazy and take food from various sources. Stompy: Wow, thank goodness I won't be able to get that. By the way, I'm gonna get back to looking at flowers. looks back at some more interesting flowers that are growing on the side of the pond. Hoho: All right, one more thing and then the picnic is ready. returns back with the suprise. Hoho: Wow, Rintoo. That is one big package. What's in it? Rintoo: The surprise. And it's a big one. The Monkey King has really done it with his specialties this time. Stompy: Is that the super special surprise? Rintoo: It sure is. Stompy: Whatever it is, it sure is a big one. Rintoo: You said it. Kai-Lan: Hey guys, how's the picnic going? Hoho: It's going good. And check it out, Rintoo even bought a surprise along. It's from the Monkey King. Kai-Lan: The Monkey King. Then I'm pretty sure that it's gonna be a super surprise. is still looking at the flowers, when all of a sudden, his stomach growls even louder, bringing on his snack craving instincts. He starts climbing on the tree and grabs a few apples. Stompy: a snarled voice Hungry. Hungry. Hungry! violently takes a bite out of every last one of them, throwing the cords on the ground. Hmm, good. Rintoo: Hey Stompy, can you help me with this centerpiece? crawls over to the picnic basket and snags a muffin, taking a bite out of it. Hoho: Stompy, did you steal something from the basket? Stompy: More, more! Hoho: Okay, can you help me with this? I think it's stuck or something. Stompy: Oh, I'll help. Help you eat it. Hoho: Huh? Stompy: I'll help you eat up everything. grabs the picnic basket and digs out everything. Even the surprise Rintoo had bought from the Monkey King's castle. Rintoo: Oh, no. Somebody stop Stompy before he ruins the whole picnic. Tolee: Hey guys. Uh, what's up with Stompy? Hoho: It looks to me that he couldn't wait for the picnic and he got so hungry that he started developing a snack craving. Ye Ye told me all about it. The only way to stop the person's food craving is to talk it over with him, and get him to stop. Rintoo: Good idea, Hoho. Who's gonna talk to him? Hoho: I'll do it. I'm the one who knows about this stuff and what to say to him. Hey, Stompy, I need you to drop everything right now. commences to drop the stuff that he grabbed. Okay, now step back and take a deep breath. and Hoho take a deep breath. Now, hear me out. I know you're hungry and you can't wait for the picnic, but there's something you should know, there are other things you can do while you wait for lunch. You could fly a kite, play hide-and-seek, or you could look at the flowers and count how many there are. You didn't have to go through a snack craving. Even though your tummy growled a number of times, there's never a reason to smuggle food and sneak a bite out of it. Do you think you can help me fix the picnic area before everyone else gets here. listens to every word Hoho has said and returns back to normal. Stompy: Uhh, what happened to me? Wow, did I do this? Rintoo: You sure did. But the only thing is you didn't do anything dangerous. We're glad that you're back to normal. Now, let's fix this place before the others get here. gang cleans up the debris that Stompy had caused and fixes everything back to normal. With record time, the others show up with snacks and goodies. Kai-Lan: We finished just in time. Look, everyone's starting to show up. Xin Xin: Wow, this picnic looks good. Tain Tain: We bought you guys some stuff to go along with it. Rintoo: Thanks, guys. You know what's better than bringing the food? All: What? Rintoo: Eating. It's almost time for lunch. Xin Xin: Good, because I'm starving. Xin's tummy starts growling. Xin Xin: innocently Sorry. laughs at Xin Xin's comment from his hungry tummy. The scene cuts to everyone sitting on the ground. Rintoo: Okay, everyone. We're about to start eating, but first, Stompy has something he has to say. Stompy: his throat I just wanna say....let's eat! All: Yeah! starts grabbing some food and putting it on their plates, then commence eating. End of episode. Copyright © 2012 Sony Pictures Television, Inc. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Transcripts Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Season One Transcripts